Sugar and Spice::
by ta-akhet
Summary: Teri Tozokuoh, an Egyptian girl, is being shipped off to Japan to live with her older brother, Ryou. There she runs into Seto Kaiba, who she decided may be the love of her life...Rated M for language...and later stuff...oO
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS:** Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters do NOT belong to me, Seto would be far away from all my enemy fangirls if it were so...o3o.

Teri, Anuki, Misa, Akane **ARE MINE. THANK YOU.**

---

"Teri?" A loud knock came at the tightly closed door. "Are you awake, sweetie?" The door forced its way open, shoving papers and books out of its wake, and a frail woman peeked inside. "Oh dear Ra, Teri. Your room's a disaster!" The woman shuffled her way across the paper-strewn floor, picking up a few dirty clothes and upended books on her way to the even messier bed. "Why couldn't you be a little more like Ryou...?" She finally reached the be and gently shook a pile of blankets she assumed was her sleeping daughter. "Teri. It's 7:00. You have to get up and go to school." The woman shook the pile a little more roughly, and a mumbling groan came from beneath.

"Mmmmnnnnn..." A few strands of red hair peeked out from under the blanket fortress. It lay still for a few more moments, then eventually, the girl's head popped out, eyes still closed. "What.." The girl yawned. "...Did you say?"

"You need to get up and get ready for school, for one. But you also need to get this mess cleaned up!" Her mother made a wide gesture to the floor.

"Aww...come on..." Teri threw off her mountain of warmth and crawled out of bed. "I hate cleaning..." she grumbled on her way to the bathroom.

"Your breakfast is sitting in the kitchen when you're finished, okay?"

The bathroom door flew open. "**YOU DIDN'T PUT THE MILK IN MY CEREAL, DID YOU?**" Teri shouted.

"No...but I will and let it get soggy if you don't hurry up." Her mother giggled.

"AGH! NO!! I'll hurry!! Please don't!!" The door shut again, and Teri hurriedly brushed her teeth.

At that moment, the telephone rang. "Hello?" Her mother answered. "Yes, this is Akane Tozokuoh..." A few minutes passed, and the previously grinning face turned dour. "Oh...I see. Ah...yes. Mm-hmm." She nodded her head in disappointment. "_Now?_ Tomorrow?! But what about...oh. Ryou. Yes...well. I'd have to make sure...I'll be sure to talk to him. Alright. Thank you. Good-bye." Tears welled in her eyes as she hung up the phone.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Teri walked into the kitchen, struggling to fit her sweater over the top of her head without messing up her hair.

"Uh...Now's not the time, Teri. Eat your breakfast and finish getting ready to go." Teri's mother picked up the phone again and dialed.

"Oh...kay..." Teri took her bowl of cereal from the counter and went out into the living room to eat.  
_That was odd...I wonder what the matter is..._

-  
"Ryou? Oh, thank goodness you're not at school. I need to ask a huge favour of you."

"Huh? What do you mean, mom?" Ryou sat down in the chair, worried at what had happened.

"Well...to put it simply, I need you to have Teri come up there and live with you, at least for a little while."

"What? But why? I mean..I can't just tell the apartment lady that my sister is coming and I have to let her stay with me _right now_...she's very fussy."

"Ryou, I'm sorry I'm putting you through this, but you _have_ to. The doctors called this morning, and I'm going to have to stay at the hospital for a while. And they don't want me to have to worry about taking care of Teri. Please Ryou, you have to. She has no where else to go."

Ryou paused for a moment. "She doesn't have any friend's house she can stay at?"

"No. Misa is an exchange student, and she's really the only friend Teri has. Misa is going back to Japan next month as it is..."

"Oh." Ryou sighed. "I'll try to convince the apartment lady...I can't promise anything though. I can see if any of my friends can put up with her until I get my end figured out if anything comes up though."

"Oh, Ryou. Thank you...so much. But tell me if she's staying with one of your friends, okay?"

"Of course. But...what about school? She'd have to go to my school. It's the only public one in Domino."

"I'll take care of that. Choji-sensei is the one I need to talk to, right?"

"...yes. Choji-sensei. She's not fun to deal with though..." Ryou flinched a bit, reliving some bitter memories.

"Oh, I'll be fine. She'll be going on a flight tomorrow morning, 8:00 our time."

" But...I'll be in school! Who's going to pick her up?" Ryou stopped. "Unless you are going to try and get Choji-sensei to let me skip class to go get her..."

"Yes, Ryou. I don't know anyone else in Japan who I can trust with her, okay?"

"Ugh...Fine...But I have to get going now if I'm ever going to get Morita-san to let Teri in here..."

"Okay, honey. I'm sorry. I love you! "

"Yeah, bye mom." Ryou hung up the phone with a sigh.

-  
"Teri?" Akane walked out into the living room, where Teri had just finished eating her cereal. "Can I talk to you, sweetie?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Teri followed her mother out into the kitchen and set her bowl in the sink. "You seemed kinda upset over the phone call..."

"Well..." Akane stumbled over the words in her mind. _How can I tell her?!_ "The doctor called this morning...and...I'm not doing as well as they'd hoped."

"What?! But, I thought they put you on different meds! I thought they were supposed to be working!" Teri's bright purple eyes grew big in horror. "Are they sure? Did they double-check!?"

"Yes, honey, they did. And it's not going to get any better." She kissed the top of Teri's head. "You'll be going to school in Japan with your brother, Ryou, starting Friday."

"Japan!?" Why?! I can run the candy shop by myself!" Tears formed in her eyes and created shiny trails down her sun-kissed cheeks.

"It's only until the doctor says I can come home. I have to stay at the hospital so they can monitor my condition and make sure it doesn't get worse. I'm so sorry, sweetie." Akane ran her fingers through the loose strands of her daughter's hair. "But that's just how it has to be for right now." She took Teri's chin in her hand and gently lifted it to face her. "Now finish getting ready. Misa will be here soon."

Teri released herself from her mother's arms and walked angrily back to her room.

-  
Kitsu: Aww...What's gonna happen now?!

Teri:(

Kitsu: Sorry, Teri-chan. -hugs- Well, hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsu: Oh noes!! What ever will become of our poor Teri-chan?! 

Teri: ...dear Ra...are you going to have to do this every chapter?

Anuki: Hey! When do I come in?!

Kitsu: Not now, Anuki-san. Later.

Teri: You didn't answer my question.

Kitsu: giggles Enjoy Chapter two of **-::-Sugar and Spice-::-**!!!!

**-::-Sugar and Spice-::- (c) shadowmancer32 - 2007. -**

Teri slammed the door behind her, and sunk to the floor. "Why...?" She looked around at her diastrous room, piles of manga and books in every corner, unwanted sketches and papers from school tossed about in random places. "Huh. My room is pretty messy." She looked up at the pictures of her and Ryou she had plastered on her green walls, trying to remember happy things. "Well, if there is a silver lining in every cloud, I guess in this case, it's seeing you, _nii-chan_." She smiled a bit, and got up to fetch her backpack and hat.

"Oh. What day is it?" She looked for her calendar, and finally spotted it peeking out from behind a pile of books. "Wednesday. I have to leave tomorrow then? Jeez. What am I going to tell Misa-chan and everyone else at school?" She slung her bag over her shoulder and slapped on the green hat in her hand. "Well, school first, packing later." Teri gently closed the door.

"Teri? Misa is waiting for you outside." Akane was washing dishes as the girl shuffled into the hallway.

"Huh?" Teri looked up from putting her shoes on. She paused, and finally realized what had been said. "Oh. Right. Misa-chan." Teri grasped the door knob and twisted it open. "Bye, I'll see you later, mom." The door shut behind her with a soft 'click'.

---

"Good morning Tozokuoh-chan!!" Misa jumped up from the bench outside the candy shop she was sitting on, smiling happily as usual.

"Misa-chan. Didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Tozokuoh-chan?'" Teri hugged her friend tightly. "I hate that. My name's Teri, not Thief."

"I know. I'm sorry. Japanese-politeness thing." Misa smiled. "I'll remember." The two started walking at Teri's abnormally quick pace.

Teri smiled a bit. "Well, start teaching me then. I'll need it." She looked down at the sidewalk, minding each and every crack.

"Huh? Why? It's not like you're going to Japan to live there or anything." Misa smiled again, but it quickly vanished from her face as she turned to look at the Egyptian girl walking beside her. "You aren't...are you?"

"Mm-hmm." she nodded sadly. "With Ryou. I'm leaving tomorrow." She paused, waiting for Misa to start ranting, but as she looked towards the Japanese girl, no ranting came. Rather, Misa gave her the 'you've-got-to-be-joking-right?' look. "Not kidding."

"Why?" Misa trotted ahead a few steps and stopped in front of Teri."What happened?"

"My mom's sick again." Teri shrugged. "That's all."

"That's all?" Misa asked. "**That's all?!**" She took told of both of Teri's shoulders. "Teri! You don't get shipped off to an entirely different country just because your mom has a cold!!" Tears began sliding down from behind Misa's pink glasses. "Is it really that bad?"

Teri nodded. "Yeah. Apparently. The doctors never tell _me_ anything, of course." She snorted. "They think I'm 'too young to fully understand the current situation'. End quote. Anyway, Misa-chan. We'll be late if we don't get back to walking now."

Misa looked at her friend puzzledly for a moment. "Right." She went back to Teri's side and they bagan walking again."You want me to come over after school to help you pack? Japan's cold in the winter. And there's _a lot_ of people. You may need my advice, _kotori-chan_." She smiled.

Teri giggled a bit. "Okay, _aneki-san_." Teri's sadness melted for a few moments, and she smiled a real smile, the first Misa had seen all day. "I'll race you to the front gate, Misa-chan!" Teri took off running towards the school's main gate, leaving to stand a very confused Misa.

"Hey!! Cheater!" Misa took off after Teri, pink hair streaming in the dry Egyptian air.

-  
Translation Notes:  
(1) 'Nii-chan' (sweet) older brother.  
(2) 'Tozokuoh' Thief. Well, Thief-**king** actually...XD (Makes sense later)  
(3) 'Kotori-chan' (sweet) little bird.  
(4) 'Aneki-chan' (sweet) older sister. Even though Misa is bnot/b Teri's older sister, she thinks of her like one.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeere's the long-awaited 3rd chapter of -::-Sugar and Spice-::-!!! Woo!!

It's long. Sorry. ''''

**-::-Sugar and Spice-::- (c) shadowmancer32** All Yu-Gi-Oh characters: Mazaki Anzu, Bakura Ryou, Yami no Bakura, etc. (c) Kazkui Takahashi

---------------------------------------

"So is it true? The Princess is leaving?" Khail sneered as he watched Teri and Misa walk into the classroom laughing. "Hey! Princess!" He ran a hand through his black hair and strode over to the so-called Princess. "You leaving tomorrow?" He leaned back against the windowsill, and Teri nodded.

"Yes, I am, Khail. And I most certainly will be quite glad to be rid of you and your antics." She frowned at him, and they began their daily staring contest.

"But who will rule our small, humble kingdom of Luxor?" He purposely looked away, pretending to be disenheartened. "It'll be chaos! Anarchy!" He mockingly wept false tears into his hands. "We'll all miss you, Princess! Waahh!" Khail glared venomously at Teri and stalked back over to his little clique.

"Definitely will _not_ miss that." Teri shook her head in agitation, and sorted out her textbooks so her teacher could collect them.

"I don't blame you. Khail's sorta pretty, but he's a jerk. Not too bright, either." Misa glanced over toward Khail and his gang. "How can they stand him?"

"Because Zombie-Lord Coach Tchakaru has brainwashed them with sports. So they can't really think for themselves. Somehow, Khail didn't get as washed as the others, so they all depend on him for thinking power."

Misa giggled at 'Zombie-Lord', and she nodded. "True,"

A hulking shadow blocked the sunlight that was streaming into the early-morning classroom. "Tozokuoh!" it grumbled.

"Well speak of the devil..." Teri looked to the shadow to see the Zombie-Lord himself, in a t-shirt and shorts, clipboard in hand. He stabbed a meaty finger toward the red-haired girl and gestured for her to come out into the hallway. "I guess I'll be back in a sec, Misa."

"Do I have to make up gym classes I missed or something?"

"No, no. You're leaving tomorrow, correct?" The coach's beady eyes stared down at the small girl. She just nodded, so he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. He 'hmmmm'ed for a few minutes, and then suddenly remembered what he needed the girl for. "Broke the girl's running record, right?" He looked down at Teri again, who nodded. "Right." He rummaged in his pocket and produced a small, golden, winged shoe and held it out to her. "Better break Japan's, Tozokuoh..." He placed a huge hand on her head. "Good luck." He then turned and left, yelling at a few boys who were running in the halls.

"Uh...okay." Teri looked at the pin quizzically and started back into the classroom.

---

Teri had always hated the lunchroom. Gross food, loud and obnoxious kids, with the occasional fight. It had been especially bad in previous years, because back then she had to deal with all of the above plus sit all by herself, with no one to talk to. But this year, she had Misa, so it was better.

"Ewwww..." Teri shoved her tray over to the side. Usually there was at least one salvageable thing, but not today. "You want it Misa?" She knew it was a stupid question, but it never hurts to ask.

"No...I'm fine choking my own down today. Thanks, though." Misa smiled.

Teri started tracing circles on the table with her finger, a dour look on her face. "There any cute guys in Japan...?" She asked, still absentmindedly tracing imaginary circles.

Misa laughed. "Uh...Gackt?!"

Teri smiled. "Oh yes. But guys that are in the same age-group? Gackt's a pop-star, and is how old? 400 something?" she laughed.

"This is true, _kohime_, very true. But I've seen a good handful of cute guys here and there. Besides, what do you have to worry about? You're cute enough to win almost anyone over, Teri." Misa giggled.

"Ha-ha! Funny, Misa-chan. No, I'm not. I'm just tiny with huge eyes. Like an 'Oh! pity-me!' kitten at the animal shelter. Not many guys are going to go 'Awww...poor little kitty...'"

"A few might...you never know." Misa smirked. "He may not admit to it in front of other people," she patted Teri's head. "But you'll find your prince charming sometime."

---**Ryou's POV**

"Crap!!" I must have said this rather loudly, because Mazaki-san turned to me, confused.

"What's the matter, Ryou?"

"Ah...nothing, nothing. It's fine, Mazaki-san." I lie. I forgot to ask my mom about my father. My sister is coming tomorrow, and she's not going to be leaving anytime soon. But that's not the problem. My father is. You see, Teri isn't his daughter...she's someone else's. So for that reason, my father quite detests her. I'm assuming my sister's new living arrangements are not going to bode well with him.

Bakura, my yami, is snickering at me. "This is going to be fun?" he asks, giggling darkly.

"No. It's **NOT** going to be fun, Bakura. And you will not make it worse, or hurt my sister. Got it?!" I whisper, so Mazaki-san doesn't hear me. I hate talking to Bakura. He's stuck in the Sennen Ring, so if I want to talk to him, a rare occasion, I assure you, It appears to everyone else that I am having a conversation with myself.

"She cute?" He grins evilly. God, I hate him.

"What do you care? Last I heard, you're still clean, Bakura." I smirk back at him. This gets him every time.

"Shut the fuck up, hikari..." He frowns. I suppose he's finished talking now. Good.

"Ryou, you're sister's coming tomorrow, right?" Mazaki-san startled me. She's all excited about it, Teri coming up here. I'm not sure why. I don't even know my sister that well at all. Pathetic, yes. She's a year younger than me, but she's going to be in our class for some odd reason. I guess it's for keeping her from being stressed out or something...

"Yeah, and she starts school right off tomorrow morning, so you'll meet her first thing." I smile a little.

"What's she like?" She asks. Why is she so excited about this...? What do I say? I have no idea what my sister's like!

"Uh...well, I haven't really ever gotten the chance to talk with her...but when I have, she's been really shy and quiet..." I stutter. "It seems she doesn't talk much. My mom says she has hardly any friends. But she's not mean or anything. Just really, really shy..." I think...

"Oh. Another quiet one, huh?" Mazaki sighs. "Not that there's anything wrong with quiet people. I think I would die if we had another Jounouchi." She laughs.

"Oh...I would too." I smile back. I'm 100 percent in agreement with that one. One Jounouchi is enough.

Now to deal with dad...

---

Well...that went well...? I think... He was upset about it, but at least Teri gets to stay here. He's going to London soon anyway, so he won't have to put up with her at all after he leaves. I feel terrible. Poor Teri hasn't even done anything, and my father hates her merely for existing. I guess I'd be mad too, if I found out my wife had a child that wasn't mine.

"Like you're ever even going to get married, much less have kids, hikari." Bakura's giggling insanely again. I guess he's over the virginity thing now. "You're much too shy to even think about scoring a girl. " He grins, fangs showing.

"Like you did any better, yami." I'm cleaning up the spare room that will soon be occupied by my sister. I hope she likes cats...they're the only set of sheets left... and I got bored one day and painted cats all along the walls...

"I was too busy for girls. Being the kingdom's most dangerous being and trying to kill the Pharaoh consumes a lot of time. So does being the King of Thieves, Ryou." He smirks. He's far too proud of himself to be healthy. "And anyways, girls are usually turned off by insane, murderous monsters..." he growls.

"True. But still. You have no right to pick at me." I stand back and look over the room once more to make sure it's cleaned well. It's a small room, but I think she'll be okay.

"What's wrong, Bakura? Usually by this point in the day, you've sworn to kill me at least five times." He's usually cursing up a storm about how much he hates the Pharaoh and then he starts cursing me for not letting him have control for a while, and then he threatens to kill me if I keep refusing him.

"Nothing's wrong." He answers, sounding almost sad. "I'm just peachy." He gives me a really, really fake smile.

"Liar."

"Yay Captain Obvious!!" He's pouting now.

"Tell me what the matter is. It's creepy seeing you depressed. Not that I don't appreciate the lack of death-threats."

"Fine. I miss _my_ sister, okay?!" He growls. He has a sister?

"Oh...I'm sorry, Bakura." I wonder if she's just like him. Insane, murderous, nuts, scary...

"No, she's not nuts. Well, maybe a little, but she's nothing like me." He sighs. "She's super nice and cute, and handles her emotions quite well. She's just a bit dirty is all."

Great. His sister's not crazy, just a slut.

"She's not a slut, 'Mr. Let's-Jump-to-Conclusions'." he snarls. "She's only slept with one guy her entire life, and she was completely in love with him."

"Sorry..." I stop. "Really?"

"It's none of your business. I'm going to sleep now, Hikari..." He sees me give him a questioning stare. I'm not as slow or naive as he thinks. "Ra, Ryou. I've never done anything to her! She's my fucking sister! And we're twins on top of that! Gods, you're ridiculous!" Oh dear, I set him off again. I didn't even intend that... "Now let me sleep, you brat."

Sigh...I wish he was normal sometimes...

"Oh, and as you well know, I'm a virgin, remember? You only made fun of me three hours ago, stupid." He's finished now. I can feel his mind closing off from mine.

I guess he's fun to mess with sometimes. I don't get to do that often. It's normally the other way around. I do understand where he's coming from now. I yawn, and look up at the clock. It's 7:30, and that means my sister's going to get here soon.

-  
Bakura: woo. I'm depressed. XD Anuki: When do I come in!?!? AGH!! Teri: Nice job, leaving me in the lunchroom.  
Anuki: Well, at least you're in it!  
Seto: At least you got mentioned.  
Gackt: I got free advertising! Woo!  
All: stare .  
Gackt: o.O runs

Kitsu: Well, I'll go write some more now, I promise!! 3


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! LOOK!!! I wrote some more!! XD

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. It's Kazuki Takahashi's.

Anuki and Teri DO belong to me, however.

* * *

---Teri's POV

Ugh. Why? Why 6 o'clock...IN THE MORNING? I guess I'll at least get some sleep, but Ra! I drag my apple green and bubblegum pink wheely suitcase behind me, and I have one more in the house. I don't want to go. I love Egypt. It's all nice and sunny and warm! Japan is going to be scary and enormous and COLD!! A shiver runs down my spine, and I shudder. Oh yes. I just can't WAIT for winter.

"Teri?" I turn around to find my mom trailing behind me on the way out to the car. "Are you sure you have everything you need?" She's wringing her hands, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes, mom. It's not like I'm never coming back, I love this place too much." My voice is starting to waver a bit. Dammit! I hate crying in front of people. I turn away from her and gently put the suitcase into the back of the car. I shut the hatch and turn to go get the other one from my bedroom, but then I remember that there's one last thing I need to do before I have to leave. So rather than head for the house, I make a right turn at the edge of the parking lot and head out into the starlit desert.

-

I've made my way out to my favourite spot. I swear, it has to be the most beautiful place you've ever seen, during the day or at night. It's a huge rocky cliff that overlooks the Nile and the Valley of the Kings, beneath the ceiling of sparkling stars. I lay down on my back to stare up at the billions of shiny stars; it's far easier to see them out here than in town because our house and shop is close enough to the main road that we get that annoying streetlight glow. Out here there's absolutely nothing. Just me, the night, and the desert; and it's perfect.

"Miss Teri Tozokuoh I presume?" A voice I don't recognize comes softly from behind me. I roll over, scrambling to my feet, and I come face-to-face with a man wearing a key/anhk around his neck, and dark eyes shimmering in the starlight. Something gives off a glint in his hand, and I fearfully back away, forgetting the 300 foot drop into the Nile that is directly behind me.

"Don't be frightened, I'm not here to harm you in any way." He holds out his hand, and I see a golden collar glittering, almost giving of its own glow in the dark night. "This belongs to you. It has been kept safe for 3000 years, waiting for you, my princess." The man kneels before me, offering the collar.

"Uh...I'm sorry, you must be-" I start, but he stands up, and places the collar into my open palms. He gives me a reassuring look, and I hold up the collar to see it better.

"That collar once belonged to your ancestor, Anukis Tozokuoh, queen of Egypt." he explains. "She is one of many spirits summoned to this current era. The Nameless Pharaoh has returned, searching for his memory. You..." He points to the collar. "...are to allow Anukis' spirit to play whatever her role is. I do not know if she is to assist or prevent the Pharaoh from finding his memory, only that she is a very important player in this event."

Whoa. Hold on here a second...

"What are you talking about? What Pharaoh? There hasn't been a Pharaoh since...Rameses III! Well, any good ones anyway. And what spirit? In here?" I hold up the collar again, a pained look of both confusion and enchantment coming across my face. A spirit? A soul? Of my ancestor? In this?!?!

The man just nods. "Let me show you." He takes the collar from my hands and walks behind me, slipping the cold metal around my neck. As he latches it shut, I suddenly get really dizzy and nauseous. I fall to my knees, dazed. What's going on?! I can feel myself black out slowly, and I'm woken by a gentle nudge to my shoulder.

"Hey...Hikari...are you okay honey?" My eyes flicker open to see a girl nearly identical to myself. Short red-brown hair, huge purple eyes, and a small, meek face. She offers me her hand, fragile and warm, and pulls me up to my feet.

She smiles warmly at me, and giggles a bit as she looks at me. "Confused?" I nod, looking around at my new surroundings. "Me too." The other girl begins to let her own eyes wander over the environment too. It looks like a huge palace, very warm and comforting, but very dark. The only light comes from the fire-lit candles and torches scattered around the many rooms.

"Well, this definitely beats being stuck in the judgment hall for 3000-some odd years." The girl walks over to what I'm assuming is the throne, and plops herself in it, sighing happily. She lay still for a moment, and she suddenly jolts upright, pointing her finger at me. "Wait. Who are you?!"

I start laughing almost uncontrollably, seeing the look on her face. She begins laughing as well, and pretty soon, we were both reduced to giggling and laying on the stone floor. "I'm Teri." I finally wheezed out.

"Aha! Then I am in the right place." She grins. "My name is Anukis, but I dun like the 's' on the end, so just call me Anuki." She hauls me off the floor again, giggling. "But now, just to make things clear, I am in your body...so..." Anuki is fidgeting with her hands now, giving me a look as confused as the one I'm wearing probably is."So you're gonna have to give me control sometimes, but I won't force it on you or anything. And I can take control if you feel like crap or something..." she sighs, frustrated. This all sounds _really_ creepy to me, and she knows it. "I'm not meaning to invade your space or anything...or be a creepy stalker-person..."

"No, I know. It's okay, you need to do something regarding some Pharaoh right?" She nods, but a spark ignites in her eyes. "Are you helping him...or..." I ask, and I soon wonder if it was a good thing to ask. It seems to me that this Pharaoh and Anuki don't get along too well.

Anuki sighs loudly. "Unfourtunately. I **HATE** him, but I've gotta help him...and keep my brother from eating and destroying things." She sat herself back onto the throne, and she lay quietly again. "I wonder if he got to come back?" she says softly, her eyes drooping sadly.

"Who?"

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry about it..." She sits up from her chair and smiles. "You should get going, honey."

"Uh...yeah. But how do I get out?" I search for some way to get out, but I'm not finding one.

Anuki glances around for one too. "Eh heh...I...dunno..." She giggles. "Try going to sleep...or try to wake up like this is a dream?" Anuki shrugs. "I can't get outta here. Oh. You don know you _aren't _dreaming, right Hikari?"

I nodded, smiling. "I know, Anuki." I close my eyes, and focus on waking up. I opened one eye, and saw the little stars sparkling above. "Woo! I did it!" I sat up and stretched out my back. I looked around for the strange man, but he seems to have vanished.

"Hey!! Hikari!! Can you still hear me?!" Anuki's voice came from somewhere. _In my head_. I remind myself.

"Yeah.." I giggle.

"Oh, this is so freaking awesome!!" Anuki squealed. "I haven't been able to have a social life in 3000 years!!"

I snickered softly, and gazed out into the desert. "How different does it look, Anuki?"

"Huh?"

"The desert. The Valley of the Kings. Everything."

Anuki paused a moment, now really looking at the scenery around her host. "Shit...this spot right here is nigh untouched...but...hmmm." She smiled.

"What?"

"I remember this exact spot really quite well. Turn around for me, would ya?" I turned around, and faced the city. "Ra...that's slightly different." Anuki's eyes gazed through her host's to see a bright, illuminated metropolis where the royal city once had been. "I definitely do **not** remember that."

* * *

Kitsu: DUN-UH!! Anuki is here!!

Anuki: FINALLY!!! D8

Teri: Please Review!!! D


	5. Chapter 5

--Teri's POV

Well, the plane ride wasn't too bad, aside from having to leave the one place I'd ever known. My mom cried some more as I was leaving for the gates, which certainly didn't help me any. But Misa gave me her address and home telephone so that I can visit or just chat when she gets back home. She said Tokyo was only about an hour by train from Domino City, so I'll be able to see her sometimes. Anuki did make the last evening at home much more entertaining and less depressing at least.

--flashback--

She freaked out in hysterics as soon as I got home, actually. She spotted the pictures of my brother on my desk and immediatley began squealing with joy. Apparently, Anuki's twin older brother looked identical to Ryou, just looking slightly more boyish and was much more mischievious than my girlish, fragile older brother. And then she started firing off all sorts of questions, like 'how does this work?' when I flicked on the lamp and made my once dark room bright with a yellow light, and 'what in Ra's name are you eating?! It's so cold!!' when I got myself a rather large bowl of mint icecream. The car was the best though. The next morning after I had finished packing my things, I ran back into my room to fetch a few of my pictures of me and Ryou when we were kids. My mom had started the car after I was inside, and when I dashed back out, Anuki cried out.

"What the hell?! It's growling!! Why are you going towards it?!" She wailed for me to stop, and that usually, when something growls at you like that, you RUN. She was nervous for a little while after we got in the car and started moving, but she got used to it and stopped panicking. But the one thing she asked me that was the most intriguing was 'is the royal palace still here?'. I told her I didn't know, and that it was probably eroded away, but some of it could still be left standing. But I did know that it wasn't in the same condition as she had left it.

"Oh." Was her reply. Her eyes narrowed sadly, her long lashes nearly brushing her caramel cheeks, and she frowned.

But you know, for being a 3000 year old spirit, she sure is smart. She had made me explain a lot of things, but a good deal of things she figured out herself. Actually, I think I must have asked her more questions than she asked me.

--FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK-  
"Anuki, if you were a queen, doesn't that mean you were married to a Pharaoh?" I asked as I spooned some mint ice cream into my mouth.

"Well, yes." She paused. "But most DEFINITELY NOT the one you are thinking of, my dear." She pouted. "I was married very happily to another one." As she spoke, her childish frown changed to a sad smile. "Ra dammit..." a single shiny tear trailed down her freckled face. "I really miss him..."

"I didn't mean to make you cry Anuki!! I'm sorry!" I lowered my eyes to my melting ice cream. "What was he like?"

"Oh, I don't even know where to begin!" Anuki smiled. "He was such a sweetheart. He looked really mad all the time, and he snapped at people a lot, but he was a pushover if you got on his good side. And he was so pretty!!" She swooned. "His eyes were such a lovely colour. I could have stared at them all day! They were a pure, uncontaminated sky blue. They were nearly hypnotizing." She said, hugging her knees to her chest. "And he was the first one to really just treat me like a normal girl. And he really did love me. And I still love him..." Anuki sighed. "...oh so very, very much..." Then she started to giggle, which crescendoed into a loud laugh. She clamped both of her hands over her mouth to muffle it.

"What now?" I asked her, trying not to break into laughter myself.

"Nothing, nothing...it's just...we were such and odd pair." Her eyes glazed a bit, a dreamy look appearing on her face. "We were noted as being the most unorthodox couple in all of Egyptian history, other than Akhenaten and Nefertiti, mind you. Seeing as he was a priest, but not really, because he wasn't so restricted as the priests of the temples. And I was nothing but a cursed common girl with no parents or any relatives other than my insane twin brother. We had known each other since we were fairly young...and I guess...well, you get the picture." She blushed a bright pink. I suppose she then saw my slightly confused expression and read it as being something else, because she proceeded to flail about and blush even brighter. "Ra, Teri!! You make me sound like one of those disgusting prostitutes who worm and flirt and charm their way from the dirt bottom to the top of the system!!" She cried.

"No!! No!! You aren't!! I'm sorry!!" I snickered. "But he really did love you didn't he? He really risked a lot with you. I thought he wasn't allowed to do that regardless of his position as a priest...or am I wrong?" I was being serious, but Anuki's jaw dropped and all the colour drained from her face.

"Ah...Ah..um...well...no...he really...shouldn't have..AGH!! NO!! HE WASN'T!!" She flailed more, and she reminded me of the cute little chibi characters in Japanese cartoons. I giggled, and continued to eat my now puddle of mint ice cream. Anuki eventually calmed down, and I'm guessing fell asleep. She did just waste a whole lot of energy. But...how does she get tired? Or hungry for that matter?! She's a spirit!!

--END ALL FLASHBACKS--

I suppose I should take it back about her car episode being the best of her reactions. Her reaction to the airplane itself was by far the best one. The airport building, she could handle. The detectors irked her however, seeing as the collar had to come off and go in the bucket along with a bracelet or two, and she was quite uncomfortable.

"Owwww...that good for nothing...!" Anuki grumbled. "Coulda given me freaking whiplash! He just shoved the bucket along, like there was nothin' important in it!" She continued to massage the back of her neck and complain as I zigzagged my way through to the gates. Anuki's growling stopped abruptly as we set eye on the massive flying metal monster outside the glass windows.

"...Holy...shit." She stammered, part confused, but mostly excited. I was surprised she swore. I showed the gate-lady my passport, and started for the airplane. "Wait...are we...getting IN that monstrosity?!" Anuki started panicking again, and she was almost crying when we got sat down. Thankfully, I had a window seat, which pacified her for a good while and she looked out upon the desert sands and the long, twisting, turquoise Nile below her. I let her have control, seeing as she was so entranced by the ocean by the time we got to it, and I got to enjoy a nice, long nap all the way to Japan.

The plane landed sometime later in Domino's airport. Anuki let me have my control again, seeing as she had no idea where we were going. I didn't really have any idea either, but oh well. As I pushed through the swarming crowds, I heard someone call my name.

"Teri?" A pale hand snagged onto the sleeve of my coat. Turning, I saw my brother's soft white hair and clear blue eyes staring with relief and joy into my surprised violet ones.

"Ryou!!" I dropped everything and glommed onto my older brother, my eyes beginning to water. He looked just as he did when we were little. Thin, girly, delicate, and pale. His hair had grown out quite a bit; it reached to the middle of his back, but he still had the same gentle smile, and he still smelled like sugar. "I really missed you." I sniffed, wiping the tears from my eyes as he released me from the embrace.

"I missed you a lot too." He smiled. "You're just about as tall as me! And you look so different!" He stood back from me a bit, and looked at me from top to bottom, "You look a lot like mom, you know. You got really pretty." He stepped back towards me and gently twirled a strand of my hair in his fingers, and picked up one of my bags.

"Well you look exactly the same, Ry. Just taller." I giggled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Um...yes. I have quit the current Sugar and Spice, sorry. I changed too many things character-wise (especially with Khail!) So...no more updates on this one for me. I'll start writing a shiny new version sometime...so look out for that! n_n

Thanks so much to all of you who actually read this. I really do appreiciate it!

Love Kitsu-cha~ 


End file.
